In My Time of Pain
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Kitt gets into a street racing accident and is in severe condition. Is she going to survive?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Booster

R&R

* * *

Just about to pass the final two racers for a win, Kitt saw one of the blue dragons trip and tumble into the other. Frantically, she tried to pull Wyldfyr to a stop, but still ended up in the pileup. Falling out of her saddle and landing on her stomach, she gasped for air as she struggled to pull herself back up. She felt something whip her in the chest; it was a dragon that accidentally kicked her as it tried to get up. Falling back down, she cried in pain as she grasped her chest. Hearing a click from a saddle button accidentally hit a button on a saddle as they pulled themselves up, using the saddle for support. The last thing Kitt saw was green ramming gear being activated and a black mace ball flying towards her, and then, everything turned black.

* * *

Poor Kitt. It's just like a car accident one of my cousin's friends got into. They're doing okay now. Kinda scary at points. 

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Booster.

* * *

Trying to open her eyes, Kitt's bright emerald green eyes all of a sudden, snapped open. Attempting to sit up, she found a tube stuffed in her mouth that was attached to a machine. Unable to sit up, she fell back onto the pillow and another machine beeped. A doctor and nurse rushed into the room, gave a sigh of relief, and the doctor told her, "We've been extremely worried about you. It's already been two weeks since the accident." 

"Huh? What accident?" Kitt questioned drowsily.

"Can you put in the tape?" the doctor requested and the nurse nodded as she put a tape into a small Viddscreen.

"On the race report today, there was a disturbing accident on the All City track. One dragon fell over and tumbled into another, causing a massive dragon pileup. There were only three dragons and riders involved. There was only one extremely serious injury. Street racer and point leader, Kitt Wonn, was sent to Dragon City hospital with severe injuries. It is not known what condition she is in now." The news lady informed as a picture of Kitt being placed on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance. 

Suddenly, it all came back to her. The race…the pileup…the kick to her chest…the ramming gear…it was all coming back to her. "You've been in a coma for 2 weeks since the accident. We barely managed to get you into stable condition. You've suffered from extreme injuries to your rib cage, there being three broken ribs and got winded. You also suffered a concussion and took hits to your lower body. You are lucky that you even managed to survive with injuries like this," the doctor explained as he detached some of the tubes from her, "of course, there was some internal and external bleeding, but we managed to get a majority of it cleaned up."

"What else happened?" Kitt asked again, even more drowsily than last time.

"Just get plenty of rest. When you feel better, I'll continue. I'll have a nurse check in one you regularly." The doctor reassured her and he left the room with the nurse loyally following him.

Closing her eyes, Kitt barely was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah, today, there was presentation where a person talked about their time in a hospital and broght back memories of the times I spent in the hospital. Very emotional at the moment. 

I tried to make this longer than the last chapter, but I couldn't make any promises.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Booster

* * *

Sitting up, Kitt, absent mindly, flipped through the channels of the VIDDScreen. Daytime shows were horrible. Switching the VIDDscreen off, the doctor entered the room. "When will I back out on the All City track and racing?" Kitt demanded. 

"Not for a while, maybe a couple of months." answered the doctor.

"A couple of months?!"

"Miss Wonn, you have to calm down. You are in severe condition and can make yourself worse!"

"I have to defend a street racing title!"

"I know, but until you get better, no racing. I have some very unfortunate news. Due to the injuries to your abdomen, you acquired from the accident, it means that you won't be able to have a child."

At this point, she was devastated and ready to cry. After she was done racing, probably around an age like 26, all she wanted was a baby. Now, because of a pile up that she was a victim in, she lost that chance.

Noticing her change in mood, the doctor reassured her, "Don't worry. Miracles do happen. We will still have to do more tests."

"Thanks." Kitt replied as the doctor exited the room.

A nurse entered the room, carrying a tray laden with food, and told Kitt, "Here's something to eat. You need the nutrients."

"No thanks." Refused Kitt.

There was no way she could eat after this devastating news. How were they expecting her to eat after one of her dreams and ambitions was crushed? "Well, if you want something later, it's right here beside you on the beside table. If you need anything else, just press this red button and we'll be in here faster than a red dragon with thruster gear." The nurse informed as she set the tray down and left the hospital room.

Kitt continued to stare blankly at the food on her beside table. At least they took the tube out of her mouth. It was rather hard to breath with that thing down her throat. She knew it as trying to help her, but it only helped until she was out of her coma. Suddenly, she felt extremely sick and extremely queasy. Covering her mouth, she groped around for a bucket or pail or something. Putting her mouth over it, she threw up. Wiping her mouth with a towel, there was a scarlet substance covering it. Coughing, a dark red substance drenched the hospital gown she was in. Pressing the red button that the nurse told her to frantically, a doctor and a nurse hurried into the room as she coughed up more blood. "Code red! There's something wrong with her heart!" the nurse cried.

Kitt gagged as she had a tube shoved down her throat. She felt light headed as everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

Poor Kitt! Things just keep getting worse! She would make a good mother, wouldn't she? 

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap! I finally updated this story! passes out from shock

SO, I don't own Dragon Booster

GImme those reviews

And enjoy

* * *

Waking up, Kitt found even more machines and tubes hooked up to her. In front of her, was the doctor and his sickening loyal nurse. She looked up to both of them and the doctor explained, "It's hard to exactly say what happened. It was very severe internal bleeding."

He quickly left and the nurse informed, "You have some guests."

At that moment, Parmon, Artha, and Lance poked their heads through the door and soon entered as Artha exclaimed, "Kitt! You're awake!"

"We've been extremely worried about the condition you are in, due to the circumstances." Parmon added as Lance looked around the room with disgust.

"Can we get out of here? This place is boring and smells weird! I mean, weird! Like really, really, really, really weird! Can we just leave?!" whined Lance.

"I have to change Kitt's dressing right now. You may want to leave." Advised the nurse.

"Nah. We're okay with it or at least I'm okay with it." Grinned Artha.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you." the nurse muttered as she rolled up the leg on Kitt's hospital gown and removed a bandage wrapped around Kitt's leg to show an extremely deep gash. It looked very infected and it was still bleeding heavily, causing Lance to comment, "Hey! That is soooo drac! That's the dracest thing that I ever saw in my life! Look at it! That is so drac!"

"We're going to be leaving now. Have a good stay." Artha told her with a slightly green face along with Parmon.

Grabbing Lance by the collar of his green shirt, both teenage males of Penn Racing dragged the ten year old along with them. "So much for being a member of that crew." Kitt fumed inside her head.

There were lots of things that were puzzling her. One of the biggest ones that was puzzling was why was she hooked to all these machines and tubes? Watching the nurse change the bandage on the gruesome wound, she stared straight into the nurse's sparkling bright blue eyes. She actually never paid attention to this nurse; she was too busy going and thinking about how betraying her race crew was. The nurse had straight long blonde hair held back in a loose bun and she was on the taller side. Turning to face Kitt, she saw Kitt's questioning look. "Oh, I'll be straight up with you. Well, your heart and a very tiny puncture in it, too small for our technology to see. And it expanded until it got too big and well, your lungs were filled with blood. We have one of the tubes draining your lungs, and another one is for the respirator, so you don't have to put more strain. Then, of course, you're attached to the other necessary ones. And your leg is really bad infected. If we weren't able to take care of it when we could, we would've had to amputate it." The nurse explained. She noticed Kitt's unusually bright green eyes were faded and out of focus. Holding up two fingers, she asked, "Kitt. How many fingers am I holding up? If you can, let me know how many?"

Kitt nodded and struggled to lift her hand. Finally managed to lift it high enough show four fingers to the nurse, before her arm fell right back down. The nurse's face went pale and she cried, "Doctor!"

Abandonning Kitt's leg, she raced away from the room, leaving Kitt incredibly confused. She held up the right number and the nurse was having a heart attack from it. Then again, it was possible she was wrong. It was very unlikely; she could count. The doctor galloped into the room, took out a little flashlight, and temporarily blinded Kitt as he looked in her eyes with the light. Putting the light back into his pocket, he concluded, "Well, somehow a small piece of rock got into your eyes and you developed a stigmatism for both eyes. Well, this nurse will check your vital signs and I'll find you a pair of glasses."

"Glasses? Glasses! GLASSES?! I have to wear glasses?!" Kitt fumed in her head.

"Well, your vitals are okay now. Just take it easy." The nurse told her as she finished wrapping Kitt's leg back up and left Kitt alone in the hospital room.

This was just getting better and better each minute

* * *

Okay, I'm not going to comment on what the Penn Racing crew did. I mean, betrayed her at a little blood?

Figures Lance would say the hospital's a boring place

Kitt has to get glasses. We'll make them nice ones though

Gimme those reviews still. I like reviews


	5. Chapter 5

I finally updated this story

I don't own Dragon Booster

Enjoy and gimme reviews

* * *

Waking up from a small nap, Kitt's bright green eyes fluttered open. She was so tired, even though she just slept. This whole experience was making her tired. Her blood felt so cold, like ice was running through her veins. Looking out the window, grey clouds filled the usually bright blue sky, with cool rain falling. The rain…that's how she felt inside and her heart felt like it was ripped in two, but there was no reason for it to feel that way. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath and could feel her heartbeat getting slower each beat. Going into deep thought, she thought, "One last thing."

Reaching into her mouth, she began to pull the tubes out of her mouth. The cool air felt refreshing for her as she breathed with her real lungs and took another deep breath. Looking to the side of her hospital bed, there was a black wooden cane beside her that she instantly grabbed. Grunting as she stood up, her knees buckled from not standing up for a long time. Shakily, she threw her weight onto the cane and shuffled to the open window. Sticking her hand out the window, she gave a sigh of relief as the cool liquid dipped onto her dry skin. Soon, Kitt went back to the bed and laid down, weakly tossing the cane away from her. Closing her eyes, she felt at rest with a sigh of relief and final breath before she went limp, her heart stop, and she fell into a deep sleep that she would never walk up from. At that exact moment…she never felt better in her life. The best feeling in her 16 years of living…was the moment she died.

* * *

Wow. Unbelieveably short no?

Well, in the end, Kitt died.

Still gimme those reviews


End file.
